


Tomate

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [25]
Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Book!Toothless - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Nunca había visto algo así antes, pero se veía muy apetitosa. [...]





	Tomate

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 25
> 
> Advertencia: Book!Toothcup

**Tomate**

Hiccup mira con curiosidad la extraña fruta de un brillante rojo tan grande como su puño que se bambolea suavemente con la fresca brisa de verano de esa extraña isla donde habían terminado varados. Puede escuchar a Camicazi quejarse mientras busca un refugio junto a Fishlegs no muy lejos de donde está parado; se quita los guantes y toma uno de los frutos con ambas manos acariciando la tersa piel que se siente como cuero.

Nunca había visto algo así antes, pero se veía muy apetitosa.

— _¿Qué… qué hazes?_ —el seseo de Toothless le hace sobresaltarse. Baja la vista encontrándose con la cabeza de su dragón sobresaliendo del borde de su camisa mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

— _Encontré esta fruta, voy a probarla_ —informa antes de llevarla a su boca.

El dragón lo mira alarmado y rasguña su pecho tratando de salir para detenerlo, pero es demasiado tarde. Con horror ve a su humano masticar la cosa extraña y el jugo corriendo por la comisura de sus labios. Lo observa por unos segundos conteniendo la respiración, pero al ver que nada pasa muerde con sus pequeños dientes el hombro de su tonto vikingo.

— _¿E… Eres ez…. Eztúpido? ¡Pudo… pudo ser ve… venenoza!_

— _Calmate Toothless, no lo es, solo es muy amarga_ —sonríe ofreciéndole un pedacito—,  _pero no está mal, pruébala._

Toothless gruñe saliendo de la ropa de su humano lanzando maldiciones contra él, ¿acaso Hiccup no pensaba en sus sentimientos? ¡Pudo morir por su estúpida curiosidad! Hiccup simplemente ríe suavemente y lo carga apretándolo contra su pecho dejando besitos en su frente.

— _Nunca voy a alejarme de ti Toothless, nada hará que nos separemos_ —asegura con vehemencia, la determinación reflejando un brillo intenso en sus ojos del mismo tono de verde que sus escamas. Toothless bufa murmurando algo que a Hiccup le suena como '' _¿y quién dijo que quiero estés a mi lado?_ Pero lo ignora dejándole hacer su rabieta yendo a informarle a sus amigos que había encontrado comida.


End file.
